


Elsa's College Journey

by mcanthony123r



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcanthony123r/pseuds/mcanthony123r
Summary: This is a personal erotic fan fiction of Elsa being off and in college where she has feelings of arousal and sexual interest in her female teacher Ms. Ivey. This her journey as she works to explore these feelings of passion and love.
Kudos: 1





	1. Elsa's Feelings Blossom

CHAPTER 1

It's a cold autumn day as Elsa is riding down the road headed to her college class at Arendelle University. Elsa arrived to her calculus class with only a few minutes to spare, as she was riding her bike from her dorm room all away across campus. Even though Elsa was the queen of the kingdom she didn't receive special treatment; the teacher had already started class and as Elsa walked in and took her seat, the teacher instantly made eye contact with Elsa with her piercing gaze. Elsa noticed that Ms. Ivey had the most beautiful blue eyes you'd ever seen almost like the Arendellen sky on an autumn day. Ms. Ivey sternly called out Elsa " Elsa! What is your excuse for coming into my class late?" she sternly questioned. The classroom giggled and stared at Elsa as they were waiting for a response. Elsa responded back "I woke up late and I had to ride my bike here, I apologize and it won't happen again." Elsa slumped down into her chair as the instructor continued on with her lesson.

Ms. Ivey was droning on and on about some theorem that didn't make sense to anyone in the class, but she didn't care. She didn't care if the class comprehended or not. Elsa started to drift off into a day dreaming state; she started to day dream about Ms. Ivey and noted how soft her lips looked, and how supple her skin looked, her gorgeous blue eyes that you could see her soul in. Suddenly Elsa started feeling a warm, wet tingly sensation in her pants. Elsa had experienced sexual attraction before but never like this. As Elsa started thinking more and more about Ms. Ivey she grew more and more turned on and started to realize that her panties had become soaked. Elsa got up to excuse herself and go to the restroom. Elsa hurried off to the ladies room where she flung open the door, and went to the first stall and took off her yoga pants and panties and sat down. She looked down and thought to herself 'shit, now I need a new pair of panties, these ones are soaked.'.

Elsa pulls her pants back up and makes her way slowly back to class where she takes her seat again but at this point class was over as today was a short day. The other students get up and start to exit the classroom Elsa is still sitting there while shes putting her books and computer in her backpack; as shes putting up her things, Ms. Ivey walks over to her. Elsa doesn't even have to look up to know that she is standing right beside her. She can smell her perfume, a very sexy and subtle scent. "Elsa, I would like to speak with you, can you please come to my office after you finish packing up your things, thank you." Elsa was kind of worried but at the same time she was excited, knowing that she would be in the office by herself, just her and Ms. Ivey. Elsa went to Ms. Ivey's office where she knocked on the door and it slowly opened. "Come in Elsa" Ms. Ivey said. Elsa sauntered in and took a seat across from the desk "Ms. Ivey..." Elsa stammered and was interrupted. "Please, Elsa call me Savannah". "I wanted to talk to you about your performance and attendance in my class, I have noticed that you seem to be struggling a little bit with the material and staying focused in class. Why is that?" Elsa looked into her piercing blue eyes and was just kind of star struck, wasn't sure what to say or what to do. She felt her panties getting wet again and the tingly feeling was back. Elsa fidgeted in her seat as the feeling was coming back, Savannah walked out from behind her desk and Elsa noticed how tightly her skirt was hugging her hips and butt. Elsa felt the feeling getting stronger and stronger. Savannah came around and touched Elsa's shoulder and said "now Elsa, why have you been so distracted and distant in my class it seems it's really been hurting your grade and GPA." Elsa stammered quietly, "I've just had my eyes on other things, Savannah." "and what would those things be? because we just might have to remove the distraction." Elsa stuttered and stammered for a second and thought to herself 'should I tell her how I feel about her? this is a new feeling for me. shes my teacher, would it make it weird?' all of these thoughts were racing through Elsa's mind when suddenly, Elsa came out of her trance and noticed that Savannah had been eyeing her. Elsa stopped and looked at Savannah and met her gaze, Savannah shied away quickly and looked at her phone, a look of surprise came across Savannah's face and she said " I apologize Elsa but I have to go, I have an emergency to attend to. we will continue this conversation at a later time." Savannah rushes out of the room quickly and ushers Elsa out with her locking the door behind her. Elsa just stands in the hallway in almost a state of shock, as if what is she going to do, did she say something wrong, did she catch her looking at her. What was it. Elsa headed back to her bike that was outside of the building, and hopped on and proceeded to ride back to her dorm.

Elsa was back at her dorm room door where she shed a sigh of relief knowing that the long day was over, she unlocked her door and went into the room to find her roommate Alexandra sitting in a hoodie and panties on her bed working on some school work. "Oh! Elsa, I didn't expect you to be back yet i'm sorry." Alexandra said as she scrambled off the bed for clothes. "It's fine Alex really, I don't mind." Alex breathed a sigh of relief and got a little smirk on her face. "So Elsa, how was your day why are you back so early?"; "I had a talking to by Ms. Ivey for being distracted in class and not focusing on my work." Elsa exclaimed. "Damn if I had a teacher like Ms. Ivey I'd be distracted to, she is cute and has a nice body." Elsa gave a subtle shrug and said "yeah i guess if you're into that."oh? you don't like pussy Elsa, as Alex hopped off the bed and shook her ass a little." Elsa felt the sensation coming back, an urge, a tingling, a rush of endorphins. "can I be honest with you Alex" Elsa questioned nervously, "of course you can Elsa, what's up?" "I do have an attraction to the female form and body and honestly I've liked you since the start of the semester, and I get this feeling when I see you, see Ms. Ivey and it just turns me on and makes me crave you." "That's okay Elsa we all have those feelings sometimes, it's natural. Have you ever explored those feelings before?" Elsa nervously responded, " no but I would like to at some point just I would never with Ms. Ivey I'd get in so much trouble. and it would make class so awkward." "What about trying with me?" Alex shyly said. "Yeah I wouldn't mind that at all, in fact as soon as I walked into the room and saw you I thought about it." Elsa leans in to Alex and gently brushes her hair out of her eyes. She gives her a quick, passionate kiss on the lips real quick then retracts back. They both enjoyed it clearly, and they went back to eachothers embrace and continued making out. Feeling the passion between the two roommates, tongues in mouth, sexual attraction, and sexual arousal.


	2. Elsa's fruition and coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Elsa's coming out story and where she starts to fully and truly embrace who she really is and her true feelings. This is a work in progress So it is incomplete at some points please be forgiving. I'm still working on it.

CHAPTER 2  
Elsa, was outside of her dorm room in the quad hanging out, with Alex and Mason. Mason was Alex's boyfriend who was visiting her from out of town and they were hanging out for the day. Elsa looks at her watch and suddenly realizes. 'shit I need to get to class.' Elsa gets up quickly, grabs her bike, and starts to ride off as Alex stops her and says "hey Elsa where are you going?" "I'm going to class I got to go before I'm late again and Ms. Ivey gets on me again." Elsa arrives to class with only minutes to spare, quietly slides into the classroom and sits down in her seat. As Savannah is teaching Elsa keeps drifting off and daydreaming about her kiss with Alex last week


End file.
